


the real sol

by cosmicpeaches



Series: new dreams [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, lots of fluff per usual, some angst? mostly fluff tho, star and marco being soft, starco tangled au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: After surviving a life or death situation, Sol decides to reveal his most vulnerable secret to Star.starco tangled au (oneshot).





	the real sol

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! here is the next rendition of my starco tangled au! i miss these two kids so much, this season is lowkey killing me
> 
> super quick note: this oneshot takes place after a pub fight against the monsters! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy!! kudos & comments/feedback are greatly appreciated :)

Grateful lungs heave for air as they reach the surface, and Star grasps desperately at the blades of grass beneath her. Her clothes are drenched, she notes, and they cling to her skin uncomfortably, but that’s the last thing on her mind. Quickly, panting, Star turns her attention to Sol, relieved laughter bubbling in the air as he tiredly meets her gaze.

 

“ _We’re alive!”_ She cheers, “That was _awesooome!_  Wow Sol, I didn’t know you could _fight!”_ Sol pulls himself out of the now tranquil river, a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins resulting as the aftermath of the _most bizarre pub fight_ he’s ever partaken in. In fact, it’s the _only_ pub fight he’s ever partaken in.

 

“That was _amazing!”_  Sol laughs giddly, “I was amazing, _you_ were amazing!”

 

Star beams, the warmth of his excitement and his dorky laugh making her heart melt like gooey lava in a bubbling volcano. Sol’s nose crinkles adorably in relief, chocolate eyes lighting up like the sun for the first time _ever_ since she met him. (And of course, he’s got that cute little mole!) Her teeth pull adoringly on her bottom lip.

 

_So cuuuute!_

 

“Yeah! I guess we were!” She stumbles as she picks herself up with a skip in her step, extending her hand invitingly. Without hesitation, Sol clasps her palm to his, wincing as a sharp pain pulses through him.

 

“Woah, you okay?” Star’s eyebrows furrow worriedly. A hiss escapes his teeth, but Sol nods and glances at his palm, perplexed to see a cut slicing through the center.

 

“I guess one of those guys nicked me back there,” Sol muses as he examines his wound. Amber eyes widen devastatingly with an epiphany. “ _Shit,_ my first aid kit is in my fanny pack! _Aw man,_  I don’t want this to get infected.”

 

A brilliant light bulb suddenly goes off in her head. She quickly takes Sol’s hands in her own, pleasantly surprised at how warm and soft they are.

 

“ _N_ _onono_ , Sol! It’s totally okay! I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” Star blurts. Sol’s jaw drops, utter confusion twisting his features.

 

“Uh, y-you have _what?”_

“Magic hair!” Star answers like it’s obvious, “It can heal any wound when it glows, _especially_ wounds like the one on your hand. I’ll have it in tip top shape in no time!” Ignoring his furrowed brows and bewildered expression, Star takes his left hand and drags him to a conveniently nearby campground.

 

“Don’t freak out! Here, just–” Star gestures for Sol to sit next to her. Perplexed, Sol complies.

 

“Your hair _glows?_  When you _sing?”_  A nervous laugh tumbles past his lips. “With _healing powers?_  Are-are you _sure_ you’re not gonna turn it into some kinda monster arm or something? ‘Cuz it kinda sounds like you’re messing with me and I’m not—”

 

Star places her hands on his shoulders and gently plops him down on the log beside them. His eyes widen the closer her face leans toward his, finding themselves focusing on small, faint freckles dusted across her nose and the apples of her cheeks. A soft flush burns his skin at the observation.

 

"Sol,” she warns,“You can trust me.”

 

Her words are comforting, and he nods, trust fully enveloping his judgement. Star nods in response and without missing a beat, takes a seat next to him. Wide eyed, Sol lets her clasp his hand with ease. Gently, the blonde wraps a thick strand of hair around his palm, bright blue eyes fluttering shut. Sol watches, in awe, as she inhales deeply.

 

 _“Over under around and through,_ _grab the little mewni rabbit_ _pull him through,”_

 

Gold shimmers from the roots of her hair and cascades down her back like a sunlit waterfall. A breathy gasp snakes past his teeth and he freezes, watching pure magic sweep through her hair and all around them. Her freckled cheeks brighten with a magic, blinding glow, with two heart shaped emblems humming softly against her cheeks.

 

_“Over and under wherever you go,”_

 

Her voice brings his nerves at ease, the melodic notes brushing past her lips sending sol into a complete daze. The glow of her magic illuminates her pretty features and he holds his breath, amazed as he watches the magic wrap around his palm. It feels tranquil and _warm_ , her song leaving a tingling sensation at his fingertips.

 

 _“Sweet little mewni rabbit_ _come back home.”_

 

Doe eyes flutter open, and vibrant golden hair returns to its normal hue. Sol, dumbstruck and mouth slacked, untangles his hand from her hair, revealing pristine, markless skin. A strangled noise sneaks up his throat.

 

“It’s-it’s _gone_ ,” he squeaks. Fingers trace his bare palm as if he were made out of sea glass, disbelief etched onto his features. Star beams proudly, her eyes twinkling knowingly.

 

“Yep!” She tucks a loose strand behind her ear, “Y’know...that was the first time I ever used my magic on someone. Except for, ya know, _mom_ , but never with anyone else!”

 

His gaze lingers on the ground as if it’s much more interesting than _her_ , the total badass with magic hair sitting pleasantly beside him.

 

“Not until you, Sol. I’ve never had a _real_ friend to share this with before and I think...I think that’s pretty neat!”

 

Heat pools into his cheeks. _A friend._  Star sees him as _a real friend_.

 

Friends are honest with each other, vulnerable with each other. She stares hopefully, waiting for him to affirm her observation.

 

“ _Marco_ ,” he blurts suddenly. Star jolts slightly in surprise, a bewildered laugh bubbling in the air.

 

“Uh, you okay buddy? ‘Cuz you’re kinda looking a lil’ sweaty–”

 

“My _real_ name is Marco Diaz." His deepest, most vulnerably hidden confession slips past his lips. He inhales sharply. He hasn’t uttered that name out in _years_.

 

Star blinks, a familiar flutter pings at her heart.

 

“I’ve never told anyone that before,” Marco meets her gaze sheepishly. Albeit surprised, a fond smile graces her expression.

 

“ _Marco Diaz,_ ” Star repeats easily, _fondly_. His grin mirrors hers, grateful for her acceptance.

 

“Awww!” Star coos, a blush pooling beneath his cheeks at her adoration. “It totally suits you!” She grins brilliantly. Star scoots closer to him, the warmth of the blazing campfire sending shivers down her spine.

 

“I’m glad you were honest with me, but...why’d you hide it?”

 

Marco sighs defeatedly, burying his face into his hands. His heartbeat quickens anxiously. _Shit,_ he’s never been asked _why_. In fact, Marco’s unsure if he even _knows_ why. He bites the inside of his cheek, meeting her curious gaze. A sigh escapes his lips.

 

_She deserves to know._

 

“I was really young when my parents died,” Marco begins a bit shakily, “I was fourteen years old. There’s been a lot of tension among the citizens of Mewni after the princess went missing, so there’s been _a lot_ of riots. _Violent_ ones.”A shudder ripples through him. The memory of it all growing much to painful.

 

“My parents were casualties. They didn’t make it,” He chokes out hoarsely. Star softens, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Marco leans into her touch as naturally as breathing, surprised at how easy it is to be vulnerable with her.

 

“After my parents died in the rebel attacks, I had to do a lot of stuff just to survive. Stealing food, clothes, things i’m not super proud of,” He laughs dryly, “It was really hard for me to bring myself to do all that, so I would tell myself that it wasn’t Marco Diaz who was doing all of this, but _Sol.”_

 

“Sol was _brave_ and daring, and didn’t mind taking risks. In fact, he _loves_ taking risks and going on all these crazy, wild adventures!” Marco grins in admiration. His pride falters as reality sinks back into the forefront of his mind.

 

“But _Marco_...is safe and worried and _terrified_ all the time, and I didn’t know what to do with all of that, so I turned to Sol. I guess Sol was taking care of me, in a way.” \

 

Star nods sympathetically, her heart aching deeply in her chest. She hasn’t known Sol— _Marco_ for very long, but without any hesitation or doubt, Star sees how purely beautiful his heart is, and how much pain he wrestles with every day to forget his past.

 

“I like Sol _a lot_ better than Marco. He’s everything I wish I could be.” Gentle fingers brush against his chin, pulling him towards her. He meets her stare hesitantly, surprised to see overwhelming compassion and concern overflow her resolve.

 

“Marco, you are _awesome_ ,” Star admits truthfully, “I don’t know a _single_ _person_ who would take a girl with magic, glowing hair and no shoes across the _whole_ _kingdom_ just to see floating lights. That’s...that’s pretty incredible.”

 

Marco snorts, his hand pressing hers to his cheek. “Star, I’m kinda the _only_ person you know. Well, besides your mom.” He jokes, a quiet laugh bubbling past his lips at her playful eye roll.

 

“ _Yeah okay_ , and _she_ wouldn’t even take me,” Star is quick to remind him. “The fact that we were total strangers when you agreed to take me is amazing. You are so selfless, Marco. And all of the qualities you admire about Sol are already in _you_.”

 

Marco inhales sharply, her words and her compassion only causing his heartbeat to quicken. He can see in her eyes, crystal clearly, that Star cares about him. Really, _truly_ cares about him (and it blows his mind, to tell the truth).

 

“Huh. I never thought about it that way,” He mumbles, a ghost of a smile tugging the corners of his lips. “Thanks, Star.”

 

A vibrant “Mhm!” affirms his gratitude. A gracious smile paints his lips, and just as Marco stands up to search for more firewood, Star’s voice slices through the silence.

 

“Hey, by the way? I like Marco Diaz _way_ more than Sol.”

 

He freezes and if his heart wasn’t hammering obnoxiously in his chest before, it sure as hell is now. Her eyes are warm and sincere, staring into his soul as if he _matters_.

 

And with Star, it really feels like he _does_.


End file.
